SwaggyThunder the Pedophile
by keiki9
Summary: Man this is.. uh.. wow.


It was a cold winter night, I had no where to go. I had to get my black ass somewhere warm. My parents kicked me out cause they found out about.. Him..

His lucious face filled my mind immediatley and my face got hot. "Not enough heat. Must find him." I groan as I trot through the thicc snow. I'm almost at his house then i trip and fall infront of his door. I lose conciousness and black out. "S-swaggy senpai... I must.. Meet you.." I whisper. I cough up a drop of blood before going out cold.

2 hours later Swaggy opens his door to find the body of a short 16 year old boy (Who's very fucking sexy) laying lifelessly infront of his big ass mansion mancave home.

"Woah! Is that.. the one and only Uglyass? His beautiful face! I never thought he'd be so.. sexy and.. Mesmerizing.." Swaggy said, his big hands cupped my soft face. He brought his face close and smoochied my forehead. "I gotchu niggy, you're in safe hands now." He brought me into his penthouse. The smell of hot coa coa and Peanut butter cookies woke me up. When i awakened I was in thicc blankets and resting on a couch. His warm smile was the first thing I saw, I blushed. "Is this reality?" I ask him, His only response was a nod. I giggle softly to myself. I was in the house of Swaggy Thunder. The best african america negro dark skinned man in the entire solar system. He was the one.

He picked me up bridal style and looked me deep in teh eye with concern, "Are you sure you're okay? Want me to drop you at home-"

I quickly interupt him mid sentence, "N-no! I want you, Uh, I want to stay here with you, S-senpai. I want you love you." I hug his big burly muscular arms and rest my head on his broad shoulders. He grins and runs to his bedroom with me in his arms. He lays me comfortably on the soft bed of his and starts unbuttoning his shirt. I lay there slightly uncomfortable, his glistening body shines in the beautiful moonlit room. No lights only make the encounter more.. Enticing.

Once he's fully shirtless he grabs me by the waist and pulls me in for another kiss. I back out, not wanting this yes. "Bu y." He whines. "No, senpai. I'm only but a child. You fucking pedophile." Then i BUST out of my fucking queer as clothing and.. I'M A FUCKING POLICE? I take out my taser, That pedophile has been sexually assulting children since 2012, He's not going past me. "what the fUCK!? YOU.. YOU LIED TO ME?" He shrieked, "Shut up nigga, You're going to flavor town!" I Make a move to tase him but his body is too quick, he jumps behind me and pins me to the wall, His mouth opens and his tounge transforms into a snake.

"WHAT! N-NO, HNNG! B-BEGONE T-THOT!" I Throw the taser to his nuts and he falls to the floor momentarily, He quickly regains his balance. I take out my thot begone spray and pull it close to his face. He stumbles backward and lands on his butt. "P-Please, Let's be reasonable, Uglyass I know you love me, I know you wanted me!" I spray him but.. He multiplies! 20 or so of him circle the room perfectly like they were meant to fit here. "What the hell-" One by one they start pouncing me and tearing my badass Police garnments off, "AH AH! GOD, SOMEONE.. HELPPP" Just then SliceofOtaku jumps through the window with an AK-47 in hand and he's dressed like G.I Joe for some fcking reason :/

"Sorry I had to leave a convention for this, I heard your wail of distress so I had to come, Uglyass." He reloads his gun and aims it towards the shirtless monster, Swaggy. Swaggy roars, throwing Me and Slice backwards. "GO! RUN!" He signals me, But I don't listen for some reason, I just sit there. God, Am i stubborn. Slice groans and jumps back into action, shooting and cocking his gun over and over. His movements so graceful and so thought out. How? No time for questions, one clone noticed my presence and jumped toward me, I move out of the way quick enough and he poofs from impact with ground. I turn my head to Slice and see him on the ground bleeding. "THIS ISN'T ENOUGH, SLICE! WHAT WILL WE DO!?" I yell, the roaring and grunting in the room makes it impossible to speak normally. "L-LETS FUSE!" He yells, standing up quickly. "TAKE MY HAND!" I yell, he does as told and in a flash, we're together..

Then I wake up. "I have to stop drinking before bed, It's giving me fucked up dreams."

Then i fall asleep again.

-[[Uglyass kool kid]]


End file.
